crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Freak
Freaks are mutated humans that have a zombie-like nature and attack anything on sight. Crackdown Freaks are mutated and disfigured humans, the result of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko's failed experiments. They were created in pursuit of creating super-humans like the agents. Freaks are first encountered by the Agents when they attempt to remove Czernenko. As a result of removing Czernenko, the Freaks are released into the Corridor and start appearing around the Institute of Research, attacking civilians on site. Crackdown 2 The Freaks in Crackdown 2 were not the result of failed experiments, but the result of Catalina Thorne's revenge on The Agency and Pacific City. Catalina Thorne created the M2448 virus while she was a research assistant at The Agency Laboratory. After her experimentation came to light, she was fired and took revenge on Pacific City by infecting the homeless with the M2448 virus during "Free Medical Consultations". These are the freaks, or abominations, that haunt Pacific City at night. Varieties Freaks are severely disfigured humans, with large growths mainly on their backs and faces. The strength, speed and toughness of a Freak is mainly decided by its size, with larger Freaks being tougher but smaller Freaks being faster. Some Freaks have large, orange growths on their backs from the further extents of their mutations. When killed, Freaks dissipate into the air producing burning ash and fire from their bodies. Freaks also die when exposed to high levels of light, such as sunlight or the light radiated when leveling up. Some forms of Freaks are hideously mutated even further, with their upper body outgrowing their legs, providing immense strength, but little speed. However, these larger Freaks are able to jump long distances, suggesting that their legs are not all that weak. These Freaks also have the ability to spit corrosive acid from afar, making them much more dangerous than others. You will also notice that freaks seem to grow with you. When you level up the freaks get stronger, same goes with the Cel Gameplay Freaks are encountered only at the end of Crackdown, but are very common in Crackdown 2, appearing in Freak hives during the day and in the streets during the night. Due to their commodity, it is advised to take several tactics on board before confronting a band of Freaks: *Ensure you have a high strength level, since they will swarm very quickly once seeing you. The larger Freaks are reasonably resistant to melee damage, so a high number of stars is advised. *Do not try and aim for the head, unless firing from a high leverage point. Freaks are unable to climb, so climbing buildings and crates is also advised. *In larger swarms, try to get into a medium vehicle with reasonable armour and speed, so you can simply run over swarms of Freaks. This is a good way of increasing driving skill stars quickly. *One trick that can be used is to lure a swarm into a gang hideout, and therefore forcing the two factions to fight each other: eliminating the Freak swarm and leaving an empty hideout to be later captured. However, if done incorrectly, you will be trapped fighting two waves of imposing enemies. *A good weapon to fight Freaks with is any form of Shotgun, due to Freaks only being able to attack at close range when shotguns are most useful,but the best weapon is the UV shotgun since the freaks weakness is UV light. *If completely overwhelmed, climb to a vantage point and merely wait until sunrise. *When fighting the larger Freaks, it is advised to stay mobile. Their acid-spit can cause a lot of damage, and their melee is greater than that of a standard Freak. However, meleeing them is good if at a high enough level. Category:Crackdown Enemies Category:Crackdown 2 Enemies